honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Monica
The Battle of Monica was an armed engagement between forces of the Royal Manticoran Navy and the Monican Navy which was fought in the Monica System in early 1921 PD. Prelude After being taken prisoner in the Montana System, Captain Duan Binyan of the Mesan slaver Marianne informed Captain Aivars Terekhov of the secret military build-up in the Monica System. Terekhov then gathered a small improvised squadron of ships and proceeded to Monica in order to find out what was going on in the system. ( ) Order of battle RMN Ad hoc squadron/light task group composed of southern patrol ships, CO Captain (SG) Aivars Terekhov * [[HMS Hexapuma|HMS Hexapuma]], CO Captain (SG) Aivars Terekhov * [[HMS Warlock (CA-277)|HMS Warlock]], CO CaptainLikely junior grade, at least Anders was younger than Terekhov. Ito Anders * [[HMS Vigilant|HMS Vigilant]] †, acting CO Lieutenant Commander Osborne DiamondLieutenant Gainsworthy, third engineer, took over after his death. * [[HMS Gallant|HMS Gallant]] †, CO Commander Josepha Hewlett * [[HMS Audacious|HMS Audacious]] †, CO Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Mavundia * [[HMS Aegis|HMS Aegis]], CO Commander Herawati Lignos * [[HMS Janissary|HMS Janissary]] †, CO Lieutenant Commander Maitland Naysmith * [[HMS Javelin|HMS Javelin]] †, CO Lieutenant Commander Bruce Jeffers * [[HMS Rondeau|HMS Rondeau]] †, CO Lieutenant Commander Frank Hennessy * [[HMS Aria|HMS Aria]], CO Lieutenant Bianca Rossi * [[HMS Volcano|HMS Volcano]], CO Commander Mira Badmichin MSN Senior officer present - Admiral Isidor Hegedusic: * Eroica Station, controlling 120 deployed system defence missile podsBuilt and delivered by Technodyne Industries., CO Admiral Isidor Hegedusic * First Battlecruiser Division, CO Commodore Janko Horster: ** [[MNS Cyclone|MNS Cyclone]] †, Commodore Janko Horster ** [[MNS Hurricane|MNS Hurricane]] † ** [[MNS Typhoon|MNS Typhoon]] †, CO Captain Schroeder Course of battle Hexapuma and the hastily assembled squadron its captain had arranged, arrived in Monica after Captain Terekhov's discovery of the Jessyk Combine's involvement in distributing weapons to insurrections in the Talbott Cluster and the central role Monica was playing in the scheme. Trekhov's immediate demand that Monica stand down its Navy pending determination of what was going on was rejected, leading to hostilities. There were two phases during the actual battle, after the ultimatum to the Monican Admiral commanding was rejected: # The attack on Eroica Station # The combat with the Monican battlecruiser division Aftermath Even though HMS Hexapuma herself was badly damaged, Terekhov managed to keep the remaining Monican forceTwo light cruisers, four destroyers and six LACs from attacking by threatening to launch a nuclear bombardment on Eroica Station. Rear Admiral of the Green Khumalo's reinforcement force, led by [[HMS Hercules|HMS Hercules]], arrived after seven days and forced Monica to surrender. (SI1) RMN losses * [[HMS Janissary|HMS Janissary]] * [[HMS Javelin|HMS Javelin]] * [[HMS Gallant|HMS Gallant]] * [[HMS Rondeau|HMS Rondeau]] * [[HMS Audacious|HMS Audacious]] * [[HMS Vigilant|HMS Vigilant]] as well as 75% of manpower. MSN losses * 3 active battlecruisers destroyed * 9 inactive battlecruisers: destroyed - 8, heavily damaged - 1 (two remained undamaged vessels were later confiscated by the RMN) * 5 heavy cruisers, 6 light cruisers, 15 destroyers and all, but six LACs were also destroyed or heavily damaged * 75% of manpower References Monica, Battle of Monica, Battle of Monica, Battle of